1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drag reducing compositions comprising copolymers. More specifically, the present invention relates to drag reducing compositions having copolymers comprising the residues of at least one methacrylate monomer and at least one comonomer having no more than one pendant substituent per vinyl carbon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When fluids are transported by a pipeline, a drop in fluid pressure typically occurs due to friction between the wall of the pipeline and the fluid. Due to this pressure drop, for a given pipeline, fluid must be transported with sufficient pressure to achieve a desired throughput. When higher flow rates are desired through the pipeline, more pressure must be applied due to the fact that as flow rates are increased the difference in pressure caused by the pressure drop also increases. However, design limitations on pipelines limit the amount of pressure that can be employed. The problems associated with pressure drop are most acute when fluids are transported over long distances. Such pressure drops can result in inefficiencies that increase equipment and operation costs.
To alleviate the problems associated with pressure drop, many in the industry utilize drag reducing additives in the flowing fluid. When the flow of fluid in a pipeline is turbulent, high molecular weight polymeric drag reducers can be employed to enhance the flow. A drag reducer is a composition capable of substantially reducing friction loss associated with the turbulent flow of fluid through a pipeline. The role of these additives is to suppress the growth of turbulent eddies, which results in higher flow rate at a constant pumping pressure. Ultra-high molecular weight polymers are known to function well as drag reducers, particularly in hydrocarbon liquids. In general, drag reduction depends in part upon the molecular weight of the polymer additive and its ability to dissolve in the hydrocarbon under turbulent flow. Effective drag reducing polymers typically have molecular weights in excess of five million. However, many conventional drag reducers do not perform well in colder temperature fluids, which may be due to lower dissolution rates caused by lower temperatures.